1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a structure of circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Art
A flexible printed circuit board has been used in electronic equipment to supply power and signals therein. The flexible printed circuit board connects two circuit boards or parts, to each other, passing through a narrow portion or a zigzag path, so that the circuit boards and parts can be placed at any location. Accordingly, the flexible printed circuit board offers design freedom in electronic equipment, and particularly, saves an amount of a wasted space, thereby downsizing the equipment. The flexible printed circuit board is provided with an IC chip and a circuit connecting the IC chip. However, the conventional flexible printed circuit board may not have sufficient electric properties.